Missing in action
by Neverforget101
Summary: When Blooms Winx stops working she embarks on a quest to find answers. Meanwhile at Alfea the girls are living happily with the specialists until someone new arrives. Will Bloom get stronger and which couples relationship is in jeopardy?
1. It's only the beginning

**Hey everyone this is my new story**

**I'm new to this so give me some slack please.**

**I hope you enjoy**

**I don't know what I should call this story so please give me some ideas**

**Thanks :)**

* * *

><p>Bloom sat with her legs crossed in her seat waiting for class to end."Bloom, Why don't you show us" Mrs. Griselda said to Bloom.<br>She looked up from staring at her fingernails. Stella was also standing up there; she was in her Believix form. She store up and walked down the steps. Standing next to Stella Blom said "Winx, Believix". When she said it however nothing happened; she tired it again. Like last time nothing happened to her regular Winx form.  
>"Uh I-um" the bell rang and I didn't wait to be dismissed. She ran out of the room heading for Mrs. F's office.<br>"Mrs. F I-" Bloom choked on the last words "I can't change into my Believix form" she said on the verge of tears.  
>"What about your other forms?" Mrs. F asked. She tried them too and like the Believix she couldn't change into her other forms too. Bloom looked up at Mrs. F as if she had all the answers. She left and said thank you for the help before she said anything else. She went outside and sat at the base of a tree with my eyes closed.<p>

* * *

><p>I heard a roaring motor of a hover bike. I opened my eyes to a boy in a specialist uniform.<br>"Hey Bloom" he said to her getting off the hover bike.  
>Bloom smiled and stood up and removed his helmet for him " Hello Sky" she said to him giving him a kiss.<br>He smiled at her giving her a kiss back " Are you ok?" he asked frowning holding her close.  
>She shrugged her shoulders not really sure "I ready don't know anymore Sky." Bloom told him<br>"Oh well Stella told Brandon what happened and he told me" Sky told her as they sat down at the base of the tree. She set my head on his chest and closed her eyes again.  
>"Maybe you just need to rest" Sky suggested. Bloom nodded and got up after giving him another kiss.<br>Eventually Sky left to go back to Red Fountain. Bloom started fall asleep.

* * *

><p>"Flora? Stella? Layla? Is anyone here?" Bloom looked around frighten because she didn't know where she was.<br>"Bloom you are so useless. You can't even transform" Stella came out of the shadows laughing.  
>"Yeah. Was the whole thing with Baltor a lie?" Musa looked at her weirdly.<br>" Oh come on guys you don't mean that right?" Bloom questioned looking at her friends with almost tears.  
>" Maybe you should drop out of Alfea or even better retired from being a fairy and go back and live in Earth." Layla said laughing at her.<br>"Layla please tell me you did not mean that" Bloom pleaded.  
>" Sure she did. I mean come on like Stella said you are useless. It'll be completely illogical to keep you around" Tenca said.<br>" I'm surprise Sky even stayed with you. I mean he could be married by now to Diaspro. But you just had to ruin it." Flora said with an evil grin.  
>"Flora you can mean that right? I mean come on just because I couldn't transform once doesn't its permit"<br>" They are right Bloom" Sky said coming out of the shadows.  
>Bloom went over to him" Sky you can't honestly mean that. What about our love?"<br>"Our love? Ha. I only love Diaspro and always will." Sky said pushing her off him.  
>Diaspro came out of the shadows too and Sky wrapped his arm around her then kissed cried."No please tell me this is true. It can't be."<br>"Face it. It is the truth" Stella said laughing with the other.  
>Bloom kept on shouting "No this isn't happening" or "Its not true"<br>Then Bloom woke up, breathing heavily.

* * *

><p>She decided to go Mrs.F office.<p>

"Mrs.F," Bloom started to speak. " I need to go somewhere, where I can get stronger. Not Pyros because I need more strength and Pyros wouldn't be able to give it to me." Bloom said looking at the headmistress

"Well Bloom there's only one place that I know of but," Mrs. F said

"But what?" Bloom interrupted her.

"It's very dangerous there. Do you think you are really up for the task?" Mrs.F looked at her with concern.

"Yes I am." Bloom said.

"Alright it's called the Forgotten realm. When you get there you'll see why." Mrs.F said staid looking at Bloom with concern.

"Then I shall go there to get stronger. But first I'm going to create a duplicate so no one will know I'm gone." Bloom duplicated herself then she was off the Forgotten Realm not knowing what awaits her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you guys think?**

**Should I continue or no?**

**Credit goes to TRL loves you because she help me write some of this**


	2. Surprise!

**Hey guys!**

**Here's chapter two. Sorry it took so long. I sorta had writer's block and school just been crazy these last past couple weeks. But soon should be slowly settling down. I'll try to update at least once month. Enjoy :)  
><strong>

**A/N: I own nothing **

* * *

><p>With the Winx Club…..<p>

"I wonder how Bloom is doing," Stella asked her group of silent friends. Ever since the accident earlier in the day they hadn't seen their friend.

"I don't know Stella. I hope she's doing okay." Flora said hopefully, though deep down inside was just as worried as the rest of them.

"We should go and check on her," Layla suggested before she and the others walked to their dorm room and knocked on Bloom and Flora's door.

"Bloom? Sweetie, are you in there?" Flora said sweetly before the door opened and Bloom exited. "Hi girls. How are you?" She said cheerily, too cheerily for the others liking considering how upset she had been just hours ago.

"Bloom, are you okay?" Tecna asked carefully, trying to read her friends emotions.

"Yeah of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Bloom tilted her head in confusion, wondering why her friends thought that something was wrong.

"Well you did have the accident today where you couldn't transform into any of your forms," Musa began. "I think that would be something to worry about."

"Yeah well that was just a fluke. I'm all better now. Plus Sky came and saw me. It cheered me up." Bloom smiled at the others.

"Awww that's sweet of him to do," Stella gushed. "I wish Brandon would come and see me." It had been a while since she had seen Brandon and since the girls had seen their boyfriends too well.

"I know! Let's go and pay them a surprise visit?" Layla suggested with a smile.

"Sure why not? They'd love to see us." Flora giggled. She and Helia could finally have some alone time.

* * *

><p>The girls were off to Red Fountain. Once they arrived they went to their boyfriend's dorm rooms and hope that they were there. Bloom and Stella went to Sky's and Brandon's. They knock the doors to see if any of them were there. No answer.<p>

"Hmm I wonder where they are…" Bloom thought of a moment, "I know let's go in their room and hide then jump out when they come through."

"Bloom, I like the way you think. Let's do it!" Stella said with a smile. They each separated into the boys rooms and found their hiding places.

* * *

><p>Flora and Tecna went to Helia's and Timmy's dorm room wondering where they were. Flora walked to the door and knocked lightly using her knuckles. Helia came to the door but didn't open it. Who is it?" He asked.<p>

Flora giggled silently before disguising her voice. "A delivery for Mr. Helia." Tecna laughed silently.

"Alright then." Helia opened the door and to his surprise Flora and Tecna were standing right there in front of him.

Flora giggled "Surprise!" before throwing her arms around her boyfriend's shoulders. Tecna walked past the pair to see if Timmy was there.

"What are you doing here Flora?" Helia asked, still a little surprised.

"Well The girls wanted to come to Red Fountain to see you guys." Flora said with a smile

"Well I hope they aren't too disappointed because Sky and Brandon aren't here currently and Riven and Nabu are busy practice fighting." Helia explained as Flora stepped inside the room and Helia closed the door.

"I don't think they will be," Flora began. "Plus Bloom and Stella will probably think of something. But I'll just tell Layla and Musa." Flora explained before taking out her phone and texting Musa.

* * *

><p>With Timmy and Tecna…<p>

Tecna crept silently behind Timmy who was concentrating on his computer before she put her hands over his eyes. "Guess who?"

"Tecna? Is that you?" Timmy said.

"Correct," Tecna uncovered her hands from Timmy's eyes.

Timmy turned around from his computer and kissed Tecna on the lips. Timmy and Tecna's relationship had grown stronger since he started focusing on Tecna when she was around him. "It's good to see you Tec. I missed you."

"I missed you too Timmy," Tecna replied before seeing something on Timmy's computer screen. "So what are you working on?" She asked curiously.

"Just some program nothing really special. Want to help?"

"Sure why not?" Tecna said with a smile.

* * *

><p>With Layla and Musa<p>

Musa and Layla were inside the boy's room but there was no sign of them. Her pocket began to vibrate in her pocket and when she checked the message she turned to Layla. "Flora said Riven and Nabu aren't in their dorms so let's go the court yard because apparently they are practicing fighting."

"Alright let's go." Layla said.

Layla and Musa went to the courtyard to find their boyfriends sparring just like Flora said. Now the hard part was getting their attention.

"How can we get their attention without anyone getting hurt too badly?" Layla asked trying to figure out way. She didn't want either of them to cop a punch in the jaw because they turned to look at them at the wrong moment.

"Hmm... we could just go up to them they should see us and stop what they are doing." Musa suggested. Layla nodded in agreement and the pair started walking into the grounds. But it wasn't working and they were getting frustrated. So it was time to think of something else.

"Maybe we can turn invisible then attack them from behind?" Musa suggested. She liked this idea because it could turn out to be fun.

"That's works too. Let's do it!" Layla said excited.

"Invisibility!" The girls said in unison and immediately became invisible.

"Let's do this." Layla said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Musa went behind Riven and at the right moment jumped into his back, forcing his eyelids to close. Riven turned around, trying to get whatever was on his back off. "Whose there?" He asked. "Hey! This isn't funny whose there?" Riven asked, stumbling backwards.<p>

Musa giggled silently then turned visible before yelling "surprise!" and getting off his back with a smile.

"Musa? What are you doing here? And why did you attack me?" Riven asked, trying to get his breath back.

"In the flesh and we got kind of bored at Alfea so we decided to come here. But Flora said you and Nabu weren't in your room so we came here to find you. But it was like you two were in a different world when you were sparring so when we tried to get your attention you didn't respond. So Layla and I decided to attack you."

"But why were you invisible? And I don't see Layla anywhere." Riven said.

"We thought it would've been fun. That's why and Layla is currently invisible." Musa explained.

"Okay then. I'm glad to see you Muse." Riven said then kissed Musa. After their last break up Riven had changed a lot. For one he learnt to control his anger more and not to take it out on others and he decided to open up to Musa about his feelings more. The result? Less fighting and a stronger relationship, something Musa was extremely happy about.

"Same here Riven." Musa said and threw her arms around Riven.

* * *

><p>With Layla and Nabu…<p>

While Musa and Riven were getting reacquainted Layla did the same thing to Nabu only being a wizard he knew something invisible had attack him. So he used a spell to reveal who it was. Layla looked down to her arms and legs before getting off Nabu and crossing her arms. "You're no fun Nabu."

"Layla, my love, why did you attack me like that?"

"Because Musa and I were trying to get Riven's and yours attention but it didn't work so we decided to attack you. The invisible part was just an added bonus." Layla said still pouting a little.

"Aww Layla. I'm sorry but now you have my undivided attention." Nabu said with a smile taking her shoulders into his hands. "Let's go for a walk, okay?"

"Works for me." Layla grabbed his hand and she and Nabu were off.

* * *

><p>With Bloom and Stella…<p>

Brandon and Sky has just entered their dorm. They had been in Magix window shopping but got bored and decided to return to their dorm. Though having Stella and Bloom jump out in front from their hiding spots wasn't something they expected.

"Surprise!" Bloom and Stella said together.

"What are you two doing here?" Sky asked as he took Bloom into his arms.

"To surprise you of course, and cause we got bored." Stella said hugging Brandon.

The girls and their boyfriends enjoyed being together for the time for so many weeks but little did they know that the Bloom they had been spending the day with was not their actual friend at all.

* * *

><p>With Bloom…<p>

Bloom had arrived in the forgotten realm, one of the scariest and darkest realms she had ever been to. Not even her nightmares or anything she imagined the realm to be came close. Monsters lurked on the surface and she had already defeated some of the monsters here. Though they were a lot stronger than those on Pyros. She was sure that she didn't feel this weak because she wasn't strong but the fact that her transformations were limited to only her Winx form didn't help much. But Bloom was no quitter, she needed to get stronger

Just as she was resting from the last battle another monster attacked her and sent her flying into a rock face. She struggled to her feet but her body needed rest. She collapsed and closed her eyes. Things were looking bad as the creature descended upon her motionless body when another attack from above stopped it in its tracks. They knelt down to look at Bloom before taking her somewhere safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review it :)<strong>

**Thanks to Chrissiemusa for editing it and helping me come up with some ideas for this chapter and future ones too. If you like Musa/Riven fan fictions I strongly suggest you go read her's it's called Disease of Death. It's a great story.**

******Also who do you think is the person who saved Bloom?**

**Don't worry the story will get more interesting soon and this story just not going to be about Bloom. One couple is going to have a problem later on. You can try to guess which one.**

****


	3. Not everything is as it seems to be

**Hello everyone!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a bit more interesting. Plus there's a little twist at the end :D.**

* * *

><p>Bloom's eyes began to open though they closed the moment she felt the pain throbbing in her head. 'Where am I?' her mind asked, and it was a good question. She did not recognise her surroundings at all, there were no monsters and she looked to be in some kind of room. 'How did I get here?' another good question. She didn't remember getting here herself and wasn't sure why she was here in the first place. Then Bloom wondered if someone had captured her; and if so, whether they were good or evil.<p>

Bloom didn't want to stick around long enough to find out; she had a mission to accomplish after all. Slowly she started to get back on her feet when someone else came into the room.

"Oh! Hello. You're awake. That's good."

"Who are you?" Bloom asked earning a smile from the stranger.

"My name is Etoile."

"Hi Etoile, my name is Bloom. Uh...did you bring me here?" Bloom asked.

"The pleasure is all mine Bloom, and yes, I was the one who brought you here. I saved you from the monsters that were attacking you earlier," she walked past Bloom, placing firewood in the corner of the room before turning to the red headed fairy. "Bloom I am the guardian fairy of this realm and I must ask you to leave."

"But...why?"

"This place is very dangerous. You could potentially get killed here. The beasts that defeated you are by no means this realm's most dangerous and you obviously aren't strong enough to defeat them. So, I am not asking anymore Bloom I am telling you...go back where you came from." The guardian fairy said forcefully.

"But I came here to get stronger. That's why I can't leave. I've been having trouble transforming and have been feeling weak. I can't do anything to defend myself anymore and I heard that this is where my powers can grow. I can't just leave!" Bloom said trying to convince the fairy.

"Yes, it is true you can get stronger here but only because my magic is the opposite of the Dragon Fire. I have the power of the water stars." The Fairy explained to Bloom.

"That's perfect! I have the power of the Dragon Fire which means you could train me to be stronger than I already am!" Bloom said with excitement shining in her eyes.

Etoile shook her head, "No, I'm not going to train you."

"What? Why?"

"Because it's too dangerous and you should be home."

"I'm not going home!" Bloom yelled, staring at the fairy before her. "I need to get stronger and I'm not leaving." The Fairy smiled ever so slightly before finally nodding her head.

"Alright then Bloom, I'll do you a deal. I will train you but you have to pass a test."

"What happens if I fail?"

"Then you follow my orders and return home." Bloom nodded her head, agreeing to the conditions. "So what kind of test is it? I'll do anything." Bloom said with determination.

"Okay then," the fairy began. "You have to go all throughout the realm and bring to me the torches that are set hidden in various places. If you succeed then I will train you to become stronger. But do note it will not be easy finding them all and only a few people have ever passed this test. Once you start the task you can only finish two ways. One is by completing the task the other is to give up completely."

"Okay," Bloom nodded.

"The test is also timed, making it more difficult for you to finish," Etoile said.

"Alright I'll do it. I won't give up. Not a chance. How much do I have to find all the torches? Are you going to give me a clue where the first torch is or I am just going have to go and search of it everywhere?" Bloom asked.

"Well in all fairness I'll give a clue where the first one is. Then when you find the first one there will be another clue waiting for you, leading you to the second. So on and so forth until the end, therefore you at least get some idea where the torches are. However getting to where they are becomes more difficult as you progress. You are only given three hours. Here's a timer so you know how much time you have left," Etoile explained to Bloom and a timer appeared on her wrist.

"The first clue is hidden where water flows backwards. Now go. Your time starts right now."

* * *

><p>Bloom quickly transformed and flew into the air, to fine where water flowed backwards. She was trying to think of a place where there would be water inside the realm though where it flowed in the opposite direction was something she thought about further. For a while she was stumped but them she realized that it would probably be somewhere high like on a mountain of sorts. Then remember she saw a mountain while fighting some monsters.<p>

She quickly few to where the mountain was and saw it, a waterfall flowing up the mountain instead of down, just like in Flora's realm. Bloom quickly flew up the mountain side to the top where she saw the torch, covered in a catacomb of spikes and thorns. Her eyes flicked to the watch, 20 minutes had passed. There was no time to waste.

Carefully shielding her face with her hands and moving the odd branch away from her body, Bloom walked through ignoring the odd cut or graze against her skin. Then she made it and read the next clue. 'You've succeeded on getting the first torch. Congrats! However there is still more to find. You're next torch is located in a place that has never seen the light of day. Though beware there's a monster there that will not let you take it easily.'

* * *

><p>Bloom put the clue back in the torch and exited the way she came before flying through the air once more thinking about where she would have to go. The first few times Bloom went into the space, looking to see if the sun would hit it until she realised something, a crevasse in the ground and flew inside.<p>

Once she was in she saw what the clue was talking about. The torch was there at the other side of the cavern but before it was a big, scary monster, sleeping quietly. Bloom swayed on her feet at first, wondering how she could possibly get the torch when she realised that she didn't have any time to waste on thinking. Quietly she sneaked past the monster, trying not to wake it up and managed to get the torch though, the moment her hand touched its surface two big, green eyes shone from behind her making her turn with wide eyes. Quickly she dropped the torch and held her hands before her, using her Believix power to calm the monster until its eyes closed once more.

Bloom picked up the clue and read it. 'You managed to get the next torch, well done, hopefully you're still intact. Here is your next clue: A place where not everything is as it seems. But be careful there are two clues there that will lead you in two different places and you can only choose one. One of them will lead you on the right path where you can get all the torches and one will lead you on the path where you will only get some of them; choose wisely. Neither clue will tell you if you are right or wrong.'

Bloom put the clue back and looked at her wrist, 45 minutes had passed. Bloom was confused by the clue she didn't know what place it was talking about or where she was supposed to see something that was not as it seemed. Then Bloom realised something about the realm. It was always very dark and gloomy so the place she was looking for would have to be the opposite, bright and happy. Quickly she flew off knowing exactly what to look for.

She arrived at the place where sunlight hits all the time without fail. It seemed to be a place where everything was happy and peaceful though she remembered the last clue. '_Not everything as it seems. There will be two clues there.'_ She wondered what it meant by not everything as it seems to but knew she had to keep moving. She placed her hand out, touched the torch before her and all of a sudden her surroundings changed. The sky grew black, the light disappeared and the ground became dull. Before her were two torches, one on the right and one on the left and she had to choose between them 'o_ne of them will lead you on the right path' and the other would lead her wrong.'_ Bloom closed her eyes before grabbing the one that she hoped was right.

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes and read the clue 'Congrats! You've managed to find the torch. You're next clue and one of your last clues is somewhere they are a lot of monsters. You'll have to defeat at least 10 of them to get to the torch and the clue. Good luck.'<p>

Bloom quickly flew off knowing that she only had about 1 hour and 30 minutes left and if she didn't act quickly enough she may run out of time. She didn't have Etoile to help her now. Landing on the ground she stared at the pack of monsters before her and the torch guarded behind them. "Okay you can do this," she muttered softly. "Bring it on! I'm not scared of you!" A blast shot in her direction though Bloom jumped out of its path and managed a direct hit. "Well that wasn't too hard," she smiled though flew through the air and hit the ground with a loud smash. "Or not." Getting back to her feet Bloom dodged and attacked more times then she cared to remember before her fifth monster fell. Eventually they grew in strength making them tougher to defeat but Bloom was not going to back down now, not yet.

Another forty-five minutes of pure adrenaline mixed magic the final beast fell to the floor silently making Bloom take deep breaths and reach the torch to collect her clue. 'You've managed to come this far without giving up though you still have one more torch to collect. You must now go to a place where you would never think of a torch being. From there you'll find out what to do next. '

Bloom put back the clue and was confused again about what the clue was talking about. Though after thinking of all the places that it could have been she managed to find the one spot it wouldn't in fifteen minutes. She went and grabbed it, her hand shaking and body wanted nothing more than rest. 'You are now finished. Return to the start and give Etoile all the torches.' Bloom put back the clue and flew back to where Etoile was presenting her with the five torches she had collected. But what Bloom didn't know was that she chose the wrong clue. She only had 5 out of 6.

* * *

><p>"Etoile I'm back. I finished getting all the torches." Bloom yelled trying to find Etoile.<p>

"Welcome back," she immerged, looking to the ones Bloom held in her arms. "Though I'm afraid that you didn't get them _all. _You only got 5 of 6 torches." Etoile said with concern.

"So I guess you can't train me right?" Bloom said sadly as she looked down placing the items on the ground.

"Well usually that would be the case..." Bloom looked to her with a questioning gaze. "But considering how determined you were, that you didn't give up and that you returned with time to spare then I will make an exception." Bloom smiled. "Though this means I have to add another task before you face the final test." Etoile said with a smile.

"That sounds fair. When do we start?" Bloom lifted her head and smiled.

"Tomorrow now you must rest and regain you're strength." Etoile said.

"Alright," Bloom went to sleep, excited for what was to come.

* * *

><p><strong>In Magix...<strong>

The sun was shining and there was no better way to spend the day then by browsing at the shops or enjoying the rays of sunlight. Helia had been doing just that though was now talking on his mobile. "No..." he paused. "No she doesn't know about this and isn't going to find out about it either." So I'll see you tonight? That's great! I love you too Olivia, bye." He hung up his phone and started walking down the street unaware that someone was watching him.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Helia what have you gotten yourself into? Who is this Olivia person? And who do you did think Helia was talking about? Also how will the training go for Bloom?<strong>

**Please review it :)**


	4. 4 Suspicions and Secrets

**Looks who is back =)  
><strong>

**Yes I have decided to come back and finish this story.  
><strong>

**I hope everyone enjoys =)**

**Don't worry it's going to get more interesting later.  
><strong>

**See you guys later!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In Magix…<strong>

Flora was just right about the corner when she heard Helia say that he loved Olivia. She didn't think much of it at first and was still unsure about what to make of it. But, she decided that it would be better not to want jump to any conclusions. Her phone rang and she answered it quietly. "Hello."

"Hey Flora, it's Layla. Can you get back to Alfea, I need your help with something."

"I'll be there in fifteen," she replied before turning and leaving the premises.

* * *

><p>Helia was unaware that Flora had heard his conversation with Olivia. But he couldn't wait to see Olivia. It had been so long since he had seen her last and he missed her dearly. Helia walked down the path then he came to jewellery store.<p>

"Hmm….maybe I should go check here to see if they have any."He said as he went inside of the store.

The owner walked to him with a smile on his face. "What would you be shopping or looking for sir?" He asked.

Helia looked at the mid-age man, "Oh just an engagement ring."

"For a special someone?" The man asked.

Helia blushed slightly and nodded, "For the love of my life." He said as the man lead him over to the section where all the rings where and began to look around.

* * *

><p>Flora still couldn't get over what she heard from Helia. She wondered who this Olivia was and why Helia said he loved her. Was it possible that Helia was in love with someone else and no longer in love with her? She asked herself but then shook her head. That wasn't possible; their love was much too strong break… right? She sighed and decided that it would be better to just play it by ear and see if anything else came up.<p>

Flora arrived back on campus. She wondered what Layla needed help with and went to their room knowing the morphix fairy would be there.

"Layla?" She called out.

"In here!" Layla shouted out as she kept on digging through her stuff.

Flora quickly went to Layla's room and saw the big mess everywhere, "Uh..Layla? What happen in here?"She asked as she looked at her friend.

Layla sighed, "I was trying to find any outfit for my date tonight with Nabu but I just don't know what to wear and I want to look good since he said he's taking me to this fancy restaurant."

Flora giggled, "I'm sure that Nabu will just love however you look and he probably doesn't care about what you wear." She said, "But let's see what we can find in here, if there isn't anything we can always go shopping." She said as she began to look through all of Layla's stuff.

"Hmm…What about this?" She asked as she held up a green dress.

Layla shook her head, "No, I wore that to our late fancy date."She said.

Flora sighed and went to sit on her bed as she was trying to get her mind off Helia so she could help her friend. She knew that she had to stay focus at the task at hand.

* * *

><p>After about 10 minutes of searching through Layla's stuff, they had finally found a purple dress that would look perfect on Layla and one that Nabu hadn't seen yet. Flora help Layla get ready by doing her hair and makeup then she went to sit on her bed and sighed again. The whole Helia thing was still bugging her. Layla looked over at her friend and noticed something was wrong. She went to sit by her.<p>

"Hey. What's up?"

Flora sighed again as she looked at her, "I heard Helia say that he loved this girl name Olivia and couldn't wait to see her over the phone."She said sadly.

"Oh Flora," she began as she hugged her, "you know that Helia is crazy for you and only has eyes for you. I bet this Olivia girl is just a childhood friend or maybe a relative of his."

Flora sighed and nodded, "I suppose you are right, I bet I'm just looking too much into this. I mean our love for each other is much too strong to break."She said.

Layla smiled and nodded. "That's right. Now don't think too much about it okay?"

Flora nodded as she heard a knock on the door, "I bet that's Nabu." She smiled.

Layla got up and went to the door. It was Nabu, she called out that she was leaving and closed the door behind her. Flora went to her room to finish some homework and tend to her plants. She decided that she would take Layla's advice and not think too much of it and try to keep an open mind about everything. Even though there was still the smallest part of her that wanted answers.

* * *

><p>Helia was still in the shop, debating what ring he should get for his love.<p>

"Hmm…" He mumbled as he continued to look at all the rings. Money was no problem it was just finding the perfect one.

"See anything you like son?" The owner asked.

"I see many that I like but I don't think I am able to decide on one until I bring someone so they could help." He explained "I'll be back another day to pick something, thank you for the help."

"You're welcome," the owner smiled. Helia exited the shop and was excited about Olivia's upcoming visit. He knew that with her here he couldn't go wrong by picking out a ring. He headed back to Red Fountain.

* * *

><p>Etoile walked over to Bloom, "Well you did well today despite you not able to get all of the torches." She said, "But be warned this is only one of three things you'll have to do before facing me as your ultimate challenge. Now get some rest, you are going to need it for tomorrow. You'll be faced with something far worse than what you had to face today." And with that warning she turned on her heel and walked away.<p>

Bloom just stood there and absorbed everything, wondering what tomorrow would be like and what she would have to face. But she knew there was no point in worrying, she needed sleep. Carefully lowering herself to the ground she rested her head on her hands and closed her eyes,dreaming of all the people she missed back home, and especially Sky. There was no telling what tomorrows test would hold.

* * *

><p><strong>Who is Helia buying an engagement ring for? Could it be for Flora or this Olivia character? What is Bloom's challenge going to be?<strong>

**Please review and thank you to Chrissiemusa.I don't know what I would do without her sometimes.  
><strong>


	5. Update

Hey everyone who still remembers me

I was wondering you like to me to still continue this story or not?

Sorry I've been away for so long but I just graduated high school so I've been pretty busy

If you are still wanting me to post then I'll stay commit to this story and see it through

However I will only be able to update maybe once a month since I'm going to college

Let me know

Do you want me continue the story or stop it all together?


End file.
